Leone vs Garnet
Akame Ga Kill vs Steven Universe Death Battle Leone vs Garnet remake cover.png|'TheDinosaur64' Remake Death Battle Leone vs Garnet cover.png|'TheDinosaur64' Old Ladies please you're both beautiful! Leone, the Lion of Akame Ga Kill, vs Garnet, the Leader of the Crystal Gems. Collab Battle with BigBangOverlordBuster, and myself TheDinosaur64. Introduction Bang: You know what are the 3 things I like, women, brute strength, and hot-blazing rage…. DJ: A women rage is scary. The one thing you don’t want to do is anger a lady. And these ladies are the strongest ones yet! Bang: Leone, the Lioness of Akame Ga Kill! DJ: And Garnet, leader of the Crystal Gems! His Bang and i’m DJ! Bang: And it’s pure jobs to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find who would win... Both: '''a DEATH BATTLE! Leone '''Bang: Have you ever been in a place, where corruption and sh** happens all the time? No? Then you haven’t been to this country yet…. DJ: Yeah, it's called, the internet! Bang: No. In this Country, which has no name yet, is corrupted to its very soil, the governors, the guards, hell, even many lowlives are greedy for power….War rages between two sides, the Empire and the Rebels….then in the rebel's’ side, there exists a new little group called ‘Night Raid’... DJ: This group has only one job, assassinate! Bang: Each member has specialized talents that contributes to their daily, or in their case, nightly missions, Akame, a silent killer with her deadly katana, Murasame, Lubbock, with his thread-making Cross-Tails that makes traps and security points, Mine with her...err...giant gun Pumpkin and blast her foes to dust, and Bulat, with his demon armor Incursio that can withstand any heavy attacks and can return an even deadlier strike...and there is this one member who likes to settle things with her two fist….Leone. DJ: Leone grew up in the slums of the Capital where she had worked in a massage parlor ever since childhood. Until one day she saved a group of kids from a group of nobles who abuses them and use them for sport. She was then scouted by the Revolutionary Army. Bang: She’s one hot babe, during her time, besides massaging people, she usually swindle men for money and beer for a living, her smooth words can trick many form of men, but that’s not the only thing that makes this woman dangerous, is what she can do that people should worry...she wields a teigu completely matching her name...Beast-King: Lionelle…. DJ: MEEEEOOW! Mia: DJ! *She smacked DJ* DJ: OWW i was just kidding! I’m sorry. I’ll buy you a nice treat later to make it up ok? Mia: Alright. But it better be my favorite place. DJ: Yes i know. Bang: She’s your co-host friend DJ? DJ: My co-host and girlfriend. Bang: How explosive *Bang’s pun* Alisa: Comrade Bang! Chto, chert voz'mi, zdes' proiskhodit?(What the bloody hell is going on here?) Bang: Whoah, whoah, whoa relax Alisa, I’m helping out a friend with his studies, and watch your Russian Language woman, no-one in this room understands a word you just said…. Alisa: Studies? DJ: Where talking about Leone history. Alisa: Ohhh….right...so you decided to get a dragon who has a HUGE crush on her? Bang: Crush? On Leone? What gave you that idea woman? Alisa: B*** please, even DJ can tell you have a crush on her with just one look Bang: Now that’s just silly....You think I have a crush on her DJ? DJ: Well I did find it weird how you did so many battles with her. Other then that, no. (*Moment of silence*) Alisa: Stupid dragon, he got it…. Bang: Dammit… Alisa: If you need anything...just give me a call...I’ll just wait at KFC... Bang: Okay...let’s get back to the Overview...Beast King Lionelle is a belt-like teigu that transforms its wielder in a half-beast form. With this teigu, Leone has superhuman strength, speed, enhanced senses and fast healing abilities, she is a brutal fighter, prefer to go closer to her opponents and likes to pound them to pieces, and snap their necks and rip them apart and simply make a brutal scene, and yeah, plain ol’ brutal ending…. DJ: You know? She would make a perfect character for some Mortal Kombat games. Bang: Yeah...she would have so much fatalities to choose from, yes, this lady is a literal animal...She is strong enough to lift her opponents and snap their necks with one hand, easily smash through walls, boulders and even shoulder-tackle a falling building! Her strength is as animalistic as it gets, but strength is not only her amazing factor...That’s right ladies and gentlemen, she is fast enough to outrun multiple to thousands of thunderbolts from Budo while carrying Akame and Mine, fast reaction time to kill Dorothea and smash her with a boulder, durable enough to survive a bad mauling from Esdeath and Budo, and once survive a long fight, with just one arm, you do not want to piss her off some more….Like the one time a hitman strikes a knife on her head and thought she died, she comes back later and smashes him flat. DJ: Holy S*** she’s brutal. But her brute strength is not her only skill. Her healing factor makes her pretty tough to kill. BTW, was that you who added the Mortal Kombat music? Bang: I thought it was you? Deadpool: EVERYBODY LOOK OUT, CAUSE DEADPOOL IS IN THE HOUSE! Bang: Holy sh**! Deadpool? THEE Deadpool, the Merc with the Mouth is here? DJ: D.Pool my man why are you here? This battle has nothing to do with you. Deadpool: Well i heard you where doing a battle with two Ladies fighting each other, and I’m looking for a sexy girlfriend, and she seems to be the perfect match for me! Besides, who would miss a Cat fight like this! DJ: *facepalm* Really already? Bang: Ohh no dead-man!, this big-bad-dragon has her eyes set on that lady!….Leone’s mine! Deadpool: I saw her first! Bang: I have my eyes on her ever since their manga debuted!! DJ: Well i don’t think she’s your type. She kinda has a crush on someone else. Who BTW was also a victim of Leone’s swindling for money and beer. Deadpool: Me likey! Bang: Waga kamiyo!'' If her heart is set on that blasted harem-kid, Tatsumi...I would Giga Sparkle Buster Punch his face all the way to another multiverse….' '''Deadpool:' Not if i beat you to the punch! Bang: You now I am far bigger and stronger than you Deadpool, if anyone’s gonna eradicate Tatsumi, it’s gonna be me….. Deadpool: Sorry i can’t hear you over the millions of fans cheering for me! Bang: I’m sorry, I don’t think even the cheering of your million fangirls will outscream my thunder! Deadpool: Bring it on you Zekrom wannabe. BRING, IT, ON! DJ: BREAK IT UP! Let’s focus on the main topic please? You too can kill each other later. Bang: Fine....Deadpool’s invitation to his graveyard can wait... Deadpool: I’m sorry, say that again. I was busy reading 20 Ways to cook Dragons. Oooo Dragon Soup. Bang: Ohh it’s on now Dead-man….The only one who’s gonna be turned into soup is you Red-poo, or better yet Deadpool BBQ….. DJ: Oh dear god. ANYWAY, Leone is one women you do not want to anger. Bang: With her beastly strength and speed and combining with her fast-healing factor, she’s a tank, even without her teigu, she was able to crush a big man’s skull while being shot in her belly 6 times and lasted the whole day until dying *sniff* from her wounds and *sniff* goes back to the slums where she feels like she belong...BUT, here’s the painful downfall for her…You see, she may have fast regenerative abilities, but that doesn’t mean she can regrow herself a new limb, unlike Deadpool here...and also due to her aggressive and bloodthirsty attitude, she usually rushes to a fight without thinking, and she lacks actual long-range attacks.. Deadpool: She sounds just like my kind of lady! Bang: You mean MY lady... DJ: She may have her faults, but they don’t really mean much since you’re going to die for p***ing her off. Leone is one tough Woman…...Cat….Lion….whatever she is. Bang: I’ll simplify it for you my co-host buddy, she’s one mean-beastly machine…. DJ: Thank you. Deadpool: Can i ask a question? DJ: What is it? Deadpool: Does she use the Bathroom, or a Litter box? Bang: What!? Deadpool: She’s a Cat lady! What do you want from me? Bang: There’s a difference between a cat and a lion...humans keep telling me that there’s a difference between apes and people... Deadpool: Anyway...I call dibs on Leone! Bang: NOT BY A LONG SHOT RED!!!! Deadpool: You!, Me!, midnight, at Madison Square Park. Be there, or be square! Bang: *Roar * Ohh, I’ll be there alright, and you better have your last will and testaments ready. BECAUSE I’M GOING TO ERADICATE YOU SO MUCH, NOT EVEN A TEASPOON OF ASHES WILL REMAIN OF YOU!!!! Deadpool: Say that to Leone, after i’m done BANGING her! Bang: Only I have the rights to BANG her! DJ: *facepalm* I’m starting to miss Mia now. *Sigh* ''Leone: “No matter what you do...My soul is stronger! THAN WHATEVER DIRT YOU HAVE YOU CALL AS ONE!!!”'' Garnet DJ: 5750 years ago. There was a war going on. A alien race known as the Gems wanted to colonize earth, to help their race grow. But a small group of rebels were stopping them from colonizing. The Homeworld gems sent out a group to investigate the matter. Bang: Those groups are called “The Crystal Gems” dang, they should get a cooler band name like, “Rocky Crystal Gang” or “Shiny Stone Fan Club” or something… Deadpool: One things for sure, they know how to make a catchy intro song. Bang: I fail to find it catchy.... DJ: Anyhow. The leader of the group “Blue Diamond” had called upon Sapphire. A rare aristocratic home world Gem. With the power to see into the future. She was guarded by three Ruby’s. Soldiers who were ordered to guard her from the rebels. Deadpool: AWWW i want one. There square hair is too cute to pass up. DJ: Uhhhhh what? Deadpool: What? If she can have guards, why can’t i? DJ: You need bodyguards? Who knew? Bang: You have two katanas, a storage full of guns, and no way of dying, what ya need guards for?! This reminds me of Alisa getting bodyguards everytime she goes to the hospital!!…. Deadpool: Who said i wanted them to guard me? Having them around would make my life so much better. Having them give me my favorite drink. Laughing at my jokes. Saying i’m AWESOME! Bang: '''That sounds more like you want them as personal servants rather than bodyguards ''*clawpalm* DJ: Well that maybe not a bad idea having Gems as guards. i'll go over why later. Anyway. Sapphire was asked of Blue Diamond to share her vision of the future with her.She claimed that the rebels would attack the area they were in. And they would destroy 7 Gem’s, two of them being her Ruby guards, and herself. Deadpool: And she’s not all mad and all if she’s about to be destroyed? And I thought I’m crazy... Bang: That sounds kinda harsh.... DJ: Well she knew what was going to happen, and when. HOWEVER, when the rebels attacked the area, the Ruby guard fused into one. Deadpool: OH you mean like Goku and Vegeta? Bang: Dragon Ball Z References everywhere... DJ: No. There no where near as strong as them. Deadpool: Awww Bang: Nothing’s as strong as Dragon Ball….Nothing….. Deadpool: Tell that to the butt hurt DBZ fans that watched Goku vs Superman. Bang: That lame-o in the red undies beat Goku? DJ: Let’s not bring it up please. I don’t wanna hear them complaining here too. Deadpool: Okay...fine...but after this Death Battle, you guys owe me chimichangas for shutting myself up… DJ: Noted. The Giant Ruby tried to attack the leader of the rebels, and….failed. After one attack, they unfused back into three Ruby’s. Two of them were destroyed, by a Gem known as Pearl. She was about to target Sapphire next. But Ruby pushed her aside from Pearl’s attack, and accidentally fused. Deadpool: OOOOoooo Cotton Candy! I’m hungry now. Bang: *Phone dialing* I’ll get my friend to get us food after this fight… Deadpool: Tell her chimichangas for me… DJ: '''Ill have a bucket of KFC chicken, and a Coke please. '''Bang: Alright. Wait, by fuse, you mean… Deadpool: Ruby takes Sapphire into her bedroom and they have the moment of their li- DJ: NO, no no no. They fused like the Ruby’s did, only into someone else. After witnessing the fusion, the rebels fled. Blue Diamond was angered about what had happened. She ordered Ruby to be shattered. Which means death in Gem terms. Bang: So durable, and yet so fragile…. Deadpool: Shattered, seriously? DJ: There Gems, what did you expect? Sapphire did not want Ruby to die. So she grabbed her hand, and jumped of the cloud arena. But Sapphire and Ruby floated down safely. Deadpool: OH Princess Peach, you never let us down! Except for when you get kidnapped by Bowser. Bang: For hundred of times already… DJ: Man you guys love changing the topic do ya? Bang: Sorry, it was a force of habit because of my Russian friend…. Deadpool: '''You mean your Russian ‘girlfriend’? '''Bang: DJ, continue the overview while I’ll bust that son of a b**** Deadpool: Bring it on buddy! DJ: OKAY. After finding some shelter in a cave, the two of them talked about what had happen. After traveling earth, and song and dance, the two of them fell in love which each other, and fused again. This time for good. They later meet the leader of the rebels “Rose quartz” and joined the rebels as the Gem we all know and love, “Garnet” Deadpool: Wait hold on one second. DJ: What now? Deadpool: They fell in love with each other, and fused into Garnet? DJ: Yes? Deadpool: So are they like doing it as Garnet? Bang: Really Deadpool?...You have to ask that? Deadpool: COME ON! You must have thought that too! DJ: Whatever the case maybe, the two of them as Garnet make one strong women.Garnet is armed with two giant gauntlets, which can be fired like rockets, can smash through stone, and even grow bigger. Bang: What surprises me about this woman is that she super-punched Amethyst and toppled the entire wrestling ring! Yup Deadpool: Ohh Bang, everyone know’s professional wrestling is fake… DJ: Trust me, Garnet can make any wrestler cry back to their home’s. She has tackled Monsters way bigger than she is with ease. Punched a Monster so hard into a wall, the mountain they were in began to collapse. And even punched a Shark. Deadpool: Double damn….so she’s strong? What else is there to it? Bang: NOT ONLY IS SHE STRONG, but she is a skilled combatant, she is not your usual brute cave-woman… DJ: That's right. Because she is a fusion of Ruby and Sapphire…. Deadpool: They can call upon the might of the Sun, and the Rain to end the world! DJ: No not that Ruby and Sapphire. Deadpool: Awww. Well is there a.. DJ: No, there’s no Emerald in the story ether. Deadpool: Bunch of kill joys. DJ: BECAUSE she is a fusion of Ruby and Sapphire, she has there ability’s as well. Namely Sapphire’s future vision. Which it, she can see into the future, and plan on what to do from there. Also Ruby has her own gauntlet, only one though, but as Garnet she has two. She is the current leader of the Crystal Gems, and is the only fusion gem to stay fused for over 5000 years! Deadpool: She also beat meat Beat Mania for 24 hours straight. HEY i was holding that record! Bang: She also defeated Jasper, one of the toughest Gems around, and she did it fairly with no fancy anti-Gem tools, too which Jasper should have the chances….But isn’t there a consequence or any limits of being a Fusion? Deadpool: I CAN ANSWER THAT! DJ: Oh dear god, what now? Deadpool: Just watch! DJ: Oh…...well that made things easier for me. Bang: Cool... Deadpool: Uh huh! Thats right! I’m good! Bang: Garnet sounds completely invincible….is she entirely invincible? Deadpool: I don’t see how she has weaknesses...she did last for over 5000 years without going coco-crazy... DJ: As Pearl said in the video, Gem's are quite strong, but if they are badly damaged, they’ll poof back into a gem. In this form, they are helpless, and are left wide open to be shattered. Deadpool: I get dibs in shattering them Gems...By the power of Grey-Skull, and granted by the sword of Omens...I am Captain Deadpool!!! Bang: Waga kamiyo!...don’t you ever shut up Wade? Deadpool: How did you know my identity? DJ: Everyone know’s you’re identity! Deadpool: Oh yeah, right. DJ: But Garnet is one of the strongest gems in the series, and believe me when i say, you do not want to get on her bad side. Deadpool: Want to hear my last joke guys? Both: NO! Deadpool: Aww dammit….. Steven:' “So did i leave a good first impression?” ''Garnet: “Oh Steven, we already love you!”'' Intermission DJ: Alright, Both Combatants are set and ready to rumble…. Bang: LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUMMMMBBBLLLEEE WITH-''' '''Deadpool: DEATH BATTLE! DJ: HEY! Bang: HEY, I WAS SUPPOSE TO DO THAT!! Deadpool: Too little too late Bang…. Fight Results Bang: NOOOO!!!!! *roars and angry cursing words intensifies* Deadpool: Ohh well, scratch another potential babe of my potential wife list… Bang: I will never feel love again….. Deadpool: Go on Dj tell them how did the groovy Gem bust that Lion…. *SFX: Deadpool’s tone being strangled* DJ: I’m sorry Bang, and Deadpool. However Leone was faster then Garnet, and her healing factor did helped her. However Garnet outclasses Leone everywhere else. She had more way more experience given how she was in a war that lasted for 5000 years. Plus Gems can take quite a beating. Leone did not have a way to turn Garnet into her gem forms. Also Garnets Future vision completely made surprise not a problem. Leone healing factor only delayed the inevitable. Deadpool: Looks like Leone, has been buste- *SFX Bang strangles Deadpool* DJ: The Winner is Garnet! Next Time (TheDinosaur64) DJ: Next time on Death Battle! Masters of there blades ' ''???: I set sail for only one reason: To meet you! '' Mihawk: And what is your goal? ''Zoro: To beat you! ''Demon slaying powerhouses ???: People who perish in other’s battles are worms… '' ''Guts: If one can’t live their life the way they want, they might as well die. ''''Bad@$$ swordsmen. [[Roronoa Zoro vs Guts|'Roronoa Zoro vs Guts']]!''' Credits Battle done by '''TheDinosaur64 and BigBangOverlordBuster. Akame ga kill belongs to Takahiro Steven Universe belongs to Cartoonnetwork Rebecca Sugar Sprites by lk-sixtyfour and o0yoko0o Music Metroid Prime: Chozo Ruins Main theme. TEKKEN 7: Jungle Outpost Final Round theme Trivia This is TheDinosaur64 first Death Battle he completed. If you look in the video, you can find Killer Croc and Bane in the background. This is a reference to two of BigBangOverlordBusters Death Battles he did. Leone vs Killer Croc, and Leone vs Bane. The reason Deadpool was a guest in the fight is because as a joke of him finding a Girlfriend that has the same healing factor as him. This fight was also a Turbo Mode fight done on Just Another Crossover Fighting Show. The fight shown there was different then the one showed here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kY0scOt-OnI Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:TheDinosaur64 Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Fistfight Category:Animal VS Alien